


Redemption

by FandomFluid



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the defeat of Malekith, Odin and Loki have died, forcing Thor onto the throne he isn't too sure he even wants. Then, a hooded figure arrives at the palace, requesting audience with the king. He doesn't bow or anything to show respect for the young king. Everyone knows this figure will be one to shift how things work in the palace dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunions

 

            It was funny really, how eye opening it was when you died in someone’s arms. Bonus points if it was someone you really cared about. Loki cracked an eye open as he watched Thor and Jane walk away from him, their backs turned. They truly believed he’d just died there in that godforsaken land. The trickster couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about having caused his brother so much pain, but he knew it would be for the best.

            He sighed and moved to sit up, cracking his neck a bit. He sighed and figured he’d take a few moments to himself before moving on to the next part of his plan. He’d felt something shift when he was laid in his brother’s arms. He wondered if it was an epiphany or just his finally getting everything together. All he knew for sure was that he no longer cared about Odin. Odin could go into Odinsleep for a year for all he cared. He didn’t care that he wasn’t that man’s biological son or even his favorite son. He figured he didn’t need a man who’d plainly told him he was meant to be dead.

            He knew one thing for sure, that he was appalled that he hadn’t before. He was Thor’s favorite. The blonde claimed not to trust him anymore, but he could see that Thor still hoped for him. It was funny, though, how when he’d been draped in the other’s arms, practically weeping as he agreed how he’d been a fool and had never once listened, that he felt himself shift. He was determined, now.

            He stood up and dusted himself off. He was going to make Thor proud. He was going to make everything right for himself once again, so that he could see Asgard as his home and be able to walk down the halls, laughing merrily with an arm wrapped around his older brother. He then shifted forms to one of the Asgardian soldiers and moved to transport himself back to the other realm. Thor could take care of himself. His brother would finish everything with Malekith; he knew that for sure.

            He brought himself back to Asgard before walking into the throne room to find Odin in the large golden chair. “My King, we could not find any sign of Thor or Jane.” He said to the other man, looking up at him. “We did, however, find a body.”

            Odin just looked down at him, blinking a bit. “Loki…” he said softly. Loki would never know what was going through the other’s mind when he said that and was dismissed.

            For the next few days, Loki disguised himself as one of the servants, getting him filled in on what was going on with the Dark Elves from them, as most of them were gossipy women. He heard right away when Thor had returned to the realm and figured that it was time to launch the next part of his plan, which would end up being the second to last step. He disguised himself as Odin while the Allfather was away and moved to sit in the throne, reclining in it as Thor walked in. Honestly, that should’ve been a rather big hint for the blond, as their father was never one to recline and spread out like the youngest Odinson was.

            He heard as Thor praised him, somewhat, for having a better grasp on what it meant to rule than even he did. He watched as Thor left the room, making a quick decision as he returned to his normal appearance.

            He’d force Thor onto the throne he no longer cared about.  Odin was growing old and, judging from how he acted, wouldn’t last much longer. He’d make himself scarce for a while, watching from a distance as Thor took the throne. Then, he’d return and he figured he’d just see how things went after that.

           

            The raven-haired god had been sure something would go wrong along the way, as he kept himself disguised as a woman for the next couple years, watching from the village as Thor took the throne and became the king.  He soon decided it was time to return to the palace, returning to his male form and draping himself in a deep green cloak as he walked to the golden structure and let himself in. He wasn’t planning any dramatic entrance at all. He figured he’d just show up for dinner, really, and see how things played out.

            He moved to his chambers and was glad to see no one had touched it in the years he’d been away. He smiled a bit, lighting the oil lanterns on the walls and moving to change his clothes. He chose a casual green shirt and brown pants, brushing out his long hair and briefly wondering if he ought to have it cut soon, as it now fell past his shoulders in a mess of waves and curls. He sighed and moved to walk down to the dining hall, where people were already sitting and chattering happily, some of their children giggling and running around happily.

            He spotted Thor and an empty spot next to him and smirked at how perfectly everything was going. “Excuse me, is this seat taken?” he asked Thor from behind him.

            “No, go ahead.” Thor replied, waving his hand in the air as Loki nodded and moved to sit down next to him, smiling and helping himself to the food.

            “I’ve rather missed the food here. I forgot how good it tastes.” He commented with a small smile as he ate.

            “Oh? Have you been trav-“ Thor asked, cutting off when he looked over at the other man. “You’re dead. How are you…? I saw you die, what in the Norns are you doing here?” he sputtered confusedly.

            “Elementary, dear brother. It’ll take a lot more than that to get rid of me.” Loki replied with a smirk to him.

            “I saw you get run through with a blade!”

            “You seem to have forgotten that I can heal myself. Didn’t you even wonder why my blood wasn’t on your hands when you let me go?”

            Thor paused a bit, falling silent as he looked over at his brother. He just sighed and shook his head. “You scared me. Loki, I swear if you ever do that kind of thing again….” He just sighed.

            “I don’t think I’ll have the inclination to do something like that again. It rather hurt.”

            Thor sighed again and just shook his head. It wasn’t a disappointed shake, but more of a ‘What am I going to do with you’ shake. Loki laughed and moved to gently pat the other’s shoulder before moving back to eating his food.

            “Loki, brother, I’ll be going to Midgard tomorrow. If you promise not to lay waste to anything, would you like to come along?” Thor asked after a bit.

            “I’d like that, yes.” Loki replied with a nod. “Just make sure to wake me in my chambers so I don’t oversleep.”

            “Of course, brother.” Thor replied with a nod and a small smile to his younger brother, glad to see he’d returned home and was alive and well.


	2. Midgard

            For the first time in years, the two brothers slept easily that night. They bathed together, as they’d always used to, and retired to their chambers for the night. Loki smiled a bit at the almost nostalgic feeling of being in his chambers again after years of not seeing it. He smiled and shut the door, lighting the candle on his bedside table, drawing his green dressing robe closer to himself. The god ran his fingers over the blankets on his bed, smiling a bit at the sight of the familiar quilt that had adorned his bed since he was a small boy.

            He distinctly remembered the day Frigga had given it to him. He’d been about five or six years, and just getting out of the nursery and into his own chambers. He smiled a bit when he’d held it close, cuddling into the quilt every night when he’d fall asleep. Thor and Frigga would both help to tuck him into the bed. While Frigga would kiss his head, bid him pleasant dreams, and leave, Thor knew to stay with him until he fell asleep so he wouldn’t get too scared.

            The trickster sighed a bit, wiping away the tear that rolled down his cheek from the memory of his late mother. He took a deep breath and took off the dressing robe, changing into his nightclothes and slipping between the mattress and the warm blankets on the bed. Leaning over, he blew out the candle and lay back on his bed. He smiled as he fell asleep rather quickly, curling up into a ball, as he’d always used to do throughout life.

            In the morning, he was woken up by the bright sun shining through the window on the far side of his room, some of the rays hitting his face and warming it a bit. Loki smiled; glad to find that it hadn’t all been some kind illusion of a dream. He truly was home. Sitting up, he stretched out and ran his brush through his long curly hair, combing it back, as per usual. He then dressed himself in traveling clothes and went to the dining hall for breakfast.

            “Brother, good morning. I trust you slept well?” Thor asked as he caught the other in the hall, walking with him to the dining hall.

            “I did, yes. And yourself?” Loki replied to the blonde man with a nod and a soft smile, pushing open the door to let the two of them into the room.

            “I did as well, thank you. We shall eat, then head out Midgard. What say you?”

            “That sounds perfect, Thor.”

            The blond man nodded and smiled happily to the other man. He found an open seat and sat down, watching as Loki sat down next to him. They both started to eat happily, enjoying the taste of the food and just enjoying being together again.

            It didn’t take too long to eat their fill for the morning. They then stood up from the table and started the walk out to the Bifrost.

            Loki couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous about meeting the team that called themselves The Avengers, as the last time they’d met, they’d been trying to kill him and he’d been trying to take control of their world. Though, he figured the fear was a bit foolish, since he had Thor to protect him that time. Plus, he was in his right mind, this time. 

            “You know, I’m still rather confused as to how quickly they rebuilt this bridge,” He commented, looking down at the Bifrost as they walked across it. “I mean, I saw you destroy it with your own two hands. Well, with your hammer, that is.”

            Thor chuckled a bit, looking over at his brother. “In all honesty, I didn’t think it possible, either. I guess anything’s possible if you put enough effort into it, though,” He replied with a small shrug as they walked together, gently patting Loki’s shoulder with his large, strong hand. “You ought to know that, though, brother. I think I’ve seen you die twice now, yet here you stand.”

            Loki nodded and gave a soft sigh. “I’m sorry about that, by the way. I can’t imagine the pain you must have felt having to see that.” He replied softly.

            “Think nothing of it, Loki. You’re here now, and you’re safe. I’m not going to let you leave again.” Thor said, shaking his head, wrapping his arm around the other’s slighter shoulders. “I failed you through life by letting all those demons get to you and drive you nearly mad. I’m going to make it up to you by saving you from them now.”

            Loki had to admit, for a man who was famous for having a silver tongue; he didn’t have much to say to that. The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the large golden orb, walking inside together.

            “Heimdall, we need to get to Midgard.” Thor said to the gatekeeper, keeping Loki close to himself.

            “May I ask what business you have there, my king?” The man asked curiously, moving to start opening the gate nonetheless.

            “I wish to visit my friends there, that’s all.” Thor replied to him. The gatekeeper nodded and opened the gate to the two of them.

            Loki felt the familiar tug at the center of his chest before he was sucked into the vortex with his brother, landing with an ‘oof’ against the hard ground of the place. He then let out another ‘oof’ when he felt Thor land down on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He couldn’t help but flush a bit when he heard a couple women nearby giggle and comment about the sight of the ‘two gays who fell from the sky’.

            Thor got off his brother and helped him up to his feet before moving to walk with him out of the park and down the sidewalks to get to the large tower. It was still the morning in that realm, though that didn’t seem to matter, as plenty of people were already awake, talking on their odd rectangular devices and sipping some sort of drink from white cups with green circles on them.

            Loki couldn’t help but wonder if the realm would ever make sense to him, or if he’d be doomed to question it forever.


	3. Adjusting

            Loki kept close to Thor as they walked through the crowded streets of the large, sprawling city. They walked together down the sidewalks until they got to the large, ostentatious tower he distinctly remembered being whipped around like a rag doll in.

            “Thor, are you truly sure this is the best place to go?” He asked warily as they got up to the door.

            “Do not worry, Loki. If any of them lay a hand on you, they’ll have me to answer to.” Thor replied confidently, patting the younger god’s shoulder before letting himself into the tower with him. He kept Loki close all the while as they walked into the tower and into a small room whose doors slid open after the press of a button. The doors closed and Thor pushed another button that sent the small room lurching upwards.

            Loki felt his heart speed up as the doors opened again and they could hear the voices of all the members of the team chatting and bickering only a bit.

            “It’s called an Apple because it’s Macintosh. Get it, Steve?” Tony asked, obviously getting to the end of his wire.

            “So, the brand of computer is Macintosh.” Steve repeated to him slowly.

            “That’s what I said, yeah.”

            “And that’s why there’s an apple on the back?”

            “Yeah, that kinda goes without saying.”

            “And, people just call them Apples, then?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well, why didn’t you just say that in the first place, Stark?”

            Thor and Loki walked into the room when it looked like the billionaire was about to take one of the pillows on the couch and bite it in half.

            “Calm yourself, Stark, we don’t need anything exploding right now.” Thor said with a laugh, landing a hearty pat on the shorter man’s shoulder, making him stumble a bit out of surprise.

            “Holy shit. Do you always have to come out of nowhere?” he cursed, turning to look over at the blonde, his eyes landing on the raven-haired brother. “Unless the whole insane psychopath thing is beyond your understanding, Hammer Time, he’s not exactly welcome here. Or anywhere on Earth.”

            Thor frowned at Tony as the room went completely quiet, everyone’s eyes locked on the two gods. “Loki is better now. I don’t know how it happened, but something snapped back in place.” He said defensively.

            “So, kinda like a dislocated arm that gets pushed back?” Peter Parker asked from the side of the room.

            “Oh, god, why’d you have to use that simile?” Tony groaned with a disgusted face.

            “Basically like that, yes. I don’t remember you, though.” Thor nodded to the teenager.

            “I’m Peter Parker. I think they all decided I’m an honorary member or something. Either that or Fury doesn’t trust me working on my own.” Peter replied with a shrug to him.

            Thor smiled to him. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Parker. This is my brother, Loki.” He replied, gently nudging his brother forward, who was obviously out of his element. If he were totally comfortable, he’d be talking by then. Loki just smiled softly to Peter and nodded, keeping close to Thor, only relaxing when they all seemed to decide he really wasn’t all that much of a threat and took their guards down.

            The gods sat down on the couch together, jumping a bit when Peter vaulted over the back of the couch to sit on it next to them.

            “Hey, so, what’s Asgard like? Is it cool?” he asked curiously.

            “Large, very large. Nothing like Midgard at all.” Thor replied with a small smile to the other.

            “Do you get around by horse or something?”

            “We have vehicles like you do. Though, they’re more like flying longboats.”

            “Like in Treasure Planet?”

            “Beg pardon?”

            “Never mind, it’s just a movie.”

            “Pete, stop interrogating them, you’re gonna set them on edge. Loki’s already basically a cat, we don’t need him getting freaked out and jumping on top of the fridge.” Tony said, playfully pushing the teenager’s head forward.

            The teenager just laughed at the thought and looked up at the pair of gods beside him who looked more than a little confused with everything that was going on.

            Loki looked over to Thor after the comment. “I’m not actually that like a cat, am I?” he asked curiously.

            “Not really, no. At least, I don’t have much evidence to prove you are or aren’t.” Thor replied with a small smile to him.

            They slowly got more and more comfortable in the tower and eventually everyone got used to them there, treating them as if they were there everyday. When it got late in the evening and after Peter went home to his aunt, Tony came up with the idea to break out some liquor and throw a party after Loki agreed to help them out as an ally if ever needed.

            Thor and Loki drank the alcohol together happily with the rest of the team, save for Steve, who just sat and watched as they all got a bit more than tipsy. In about half an hour, Loki was hiccupping and laughing with Tony while seating himself in Thor’s lap.

            “Oh my god, I have the best idea ever. Let’s all play Spin the Bottle.” Tony said happily as everyone got into a circle, leaving Steve to make sure no fights broke out or anything while they played the game, explaining the rules to the two gods.


	4. Spin the Bottle

Loki moved out of Thor’s lap willingly and drank the rest of the alcohol in his glass before setting it aside, joining in the circle of giggling, drunken Avengers. Tony took the first spin, watching as the bottle spun and landed on Natasha, willingly kissing her lips. Natasha spun and ended up kissing Bruce. Bruce kissed Clint. Clint, much to his displeasure, kissed Loki’s lips gently and quickly. Loki spun the bottle, watching as it spun and looked up as it landed on Tony, smiling a bit as he moved to kiss the drunken billionaire.

            Thor frowned a bit, drunk, though not as drunk as his brother or Tony. He bristled with jealousy that he decided to blame on the alcohol when the man held the kiss longer than usual. Steve even had to come in and pull the pair apart once Tony had started feeling the taller god up a bit.

            Tony spun the bottle again and ended up kissing Thor gently on the lips, deciding that he wasn’t as good of a kisser as his younger brother.

            Thor spun the bottle and couldn’t help but smile a bit when it landed on said younger brother. He leaned down and moved to gently cup Loki’s cheeks, kissing him lovingly, though not as heatedly as Tony had.

            The game went on like that for quite a while, each of them kissing each other at least once. After a bit, Steve ruled that it had gotten quite late and they ought to all head to bed. Everyone knew better than to fight with him on that.

            So, Loki leaned against Thor as they walked together back to the room they’d been given.

            “You know, you’re an excellent kisser.” He purred to the blonde man as they got back to the room.

            “You really think so? You’re quite good at it, too.” Thor said with a laugh, moving to kiss his brother again when they got to their room.

            Loki smiled and laughed a bit, kissing him back deeply, holding the blonde man close against his body tight. Their tongues tangled together, Thor’s fingers working through his hair.

            The younger of the two hitched a leg around Thor’s waist, gently massaging his tongue against Thor’s while the blonde pinned him to the wall, taking his other leg and wrapping it around his waist as well.

            Loki felt his pants getting hard, his shirt coming off. Everything was a blur until he felt his back hit the soft mattress, a pair of large, strong hands at his hips, removing his pants and tossing them aside along with his underwear, making him shiver at the cool air on his bare body. He gasped and arched his back off the bed when he felt something warm and wet close around his half-hard cock.

            Thor bobbed his head on his brother’s erection, making himself and the other completely hard. “Gods, brother, I need you.”

            “Then take me.” The raven-haired man replied, conjuring up a small bottle of oil. The blonde had his brother’s long, thin legs over his shoulders in an instant as he slicked himself up, pressing a finger into the tight ring of muscle and eliciting a moan from the other.

            One finger became two and the soft moans became louder as two fingers became three and began to move in and out of him, stretching the hole wider and wider.

            Loki practically squealed when he felt Thor push into him, his toes curling tightly and his eyes closing as he felt the other fill him as he pushed in and began to move, his hips rolling as he thrust deeply in the tight, hot hole. Loki felt his own hips rolling against his brother’s, his hands wrapping around and his back arching when he realized for himself just how strong his brother was, his hands feeling the rippling muscles in the other’s back.

            Thor’s hips seemed to move on their own, one hand on his brother’s arousal, the other pulling one of his perfect ass cheeks away from the other to make it easier to thrust in and out of him.

            Loki felt the other man change his angle, hitting the spot that drove him crazy, making him cry out in ecstasy, screaming his brother’s name for all the Nine Realms to hear.

            Thor knew his brother’s climax would be coming soon and looked up at his face as he felt the other’s slick hole suddenly clench around him. His eyes were shut, his mouth wide open in a perfect ‘o’. His cheeks were flushed bright red and he could see the other’s long eyelashes against his cheeks along with every perfect, pearly tooth in his mouth. He then felt as something wet and hot spurted onto his belly, the tight hole clenching around him even more. He gave a couple more thrusts into it before spilling himself into the other man.

            Loki groaned as he felt Thor fill him even more than he’d thought possible, the hot seed spilling into him. He panted, trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened. He felt as the other man pulled out of him, and then collapsed down on the bed beside him. He decided he’d figure it all out the next day, too tired to really care right then.

            Thor kissed Loki’s shoulder and moved to wrap his arms around his middle, spooning and cuddling him from behind as they both came down from the pleasure high, falling asleep together in the bed.

            Loki slept deeply and peacefully as he felt Thor’s warmth against his bare back. He kept his hands over the blonde’s sleeping with him tiredly and peacefully all through the night and into the late morning when he woke up, disoriented and with a pounding headache.

            He couldn’t remember a thing. He looked down and found a pair of hands wrapped lovingly around his torso, then noticing that he was totally nude and there was a dull pain from his backside, the insides of his thighs sticky.

            The trickster frowned when he put two and two together, realizing he’d slept with someone. He slowly turned around to see who it was, fainting again back on the bed when he registered his brother’s sleeping face.

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing smut, so I really hope it wasn't as bad as I fear. Please leave a comment telling me things I could do better with it or if you think I did well.


	5. Revelations

            Thor stirred against Loki a bit before subconsciously wrapping his arms around his waist and spooning him as he slept for a bit more. He then woke up and opened his eyes to find his face buried the neck of someone else. Evidently, that someone else didn’t smell too bad. He pulled away just a bit to see the top of the black curls draped down the other’s head and shoulders. From what he could feel, the other was slim and had rather soft skin, so he just assumed he’d gotten drunk and had slept with some woman. He sighed and figured he’d treat this the way he treated it when he slept with women after drinking a tad too much. He’d leave her be.

            He pulled away and moved to get himself dressed, groaning from his headache and hangover. He pulled on a shirt and looked back over at the sleeping figure one last time, moving closer to cover the lady up with the blankets as she slept. It was only then, when their faces were so near each other that he realized the truth.

            The truth was that the figure in his bed was no lady, unless it was one of the days when he wished to be. It was Loki, of all people. He swallowed and stumbled backwards as he found that he’d slept with his own brother. He honestly had no idea how to deal with the situation, so he just left the room, softly shutting the door on his way out. All he could hope now was that most of the other’s had been passed out before they’d started and that Loki wasn’t too much a vocal lover.

            “Morning Point Break.” Tony called to the blonde god, tossing him a bottle of water, the entire team hungover and sitting at the table, drinking their bottles of water and groaning.

            “Good morning, Stark.” Thor replied, catching the bottle and opening it to drink the water, sitting down at the table with them.

            “So, you definitely had some fun last night. Remind me to make the rooms in this place soundproof.” Tony commented with a chuckle to the taller man. “I just hope you used a condom, buddy. The last thing you want is to randomly become a dad.”

            “What’s a condom?” Thor asked confusedly.

            “Oh lord.”

            Loki wandered out of the room about then, fully clothed with his hair pulled into a loose low ponytail. He caught the bottle of water Tony threw to him, sitting down beside his brother, though not saying anything to her.

            “Hey, Reindeer Games, sleep well?” Tony asked as the raven-haired god sat down.

            “Just shut up. Don’t you dare open your mouth for an hour or so.” Loki snapped to him, his voice hoarse and rather scratchy, as if he were coming down with laryngitis.

            “Geez, fine. I’m guessing someone’s not a morning person. Either that or you don’t handle hangovers well.” Tony replied to him, earning a glare from the god.

            “Stark, what the Hel did I just say?” The trickster asked testily.

            “Yeah, well you can’t tell me what to do in my own place, so why don’t you go fuck a horse or something?”

            Loki growled in return before grabbing a nearby apple and lobbing it at the billionaire’s head.

            Thor frowned and moved to try and calm his brother down and talk him into easing up on the mortal man, no matter how annoying he could be. Plus, the only person who had a real problem with Loki’s throwing an apple at Tony had been Tony himself. Nearly everyone else was silently thanking him for doing what they’d been wanting to for quite some time.

            Loki looked over at Thor and sighed a bit, giving in to him and just drinking his water.

            Things remained quiet and peaceful for a moment while everyone just tried to get over their hangovers.

            “I really wanna try something.” Tony said before moving to walk around to Loki and lightly tickling his sides, earning a gasp, small squeal, then a rather hard blow to the shoulder.

            “Funny, that kinda sounds like the noises I was hearing for an hour or so last night.” Tony commented with a cocked eyebrow to the god.

            “I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re babbling about, Stark.” Loki replied with a frown.   
            “Well, I don’t remember much from last night, but I do remember trying to sleep while someone started composing a symphony of the word ‘Thor’, a bunch of curses, some shit in a different language and squeals kinda like the one you just made.”

            “What does this mean to me?”

            “Oh, I think you know.”

            “If you’re insinuating that I slept with my brother-“

            “Oh, buddy, it’s not an insinuation. It’s the truth.”

            Tony then swore loudly as a few ice cubes suddenly found their way into his underwear.

            “JARVIS, show us the tapes from Thor’s room last night. We’re settling this.” The billionaire said to the AI once he’d gotten the ice from his briefs.

            The AI obeyed and they were soon watching as the pair of god returned to their room, laughing happily. The figures of the gods talked inaudibly for a bit before moving to kiss each other deeply. They continued watching while the figures continued to make out, only stopping once the clothes began to come off.

            “Check and mate.” Tony said to Loki, who was blushing furiously, obviously mortified and humiliated.

            The god didn’t say anything before disappearing completely from the tower in a puff of green smoke.

            “Stark, was that really necessary? He could be anywhere by now.” Thor asked with a frown to the other, standing up. “Come on, Stark, let’s go find my brother. You’re coming whether you like it or not.”

            The others looked at each other and stood up as well. “We’ll help too.” Steve said to the other blonde man, then moving with them all to get to work to find the trickster god.


	6. Paris

Loki soon found himself in the middle of Paris walking around aimlessly to try and make himself forget all the humiliation, everything. He spotted a small café and moved inside to sit down at a small table, picking up the menu that had already been set there. When the server came around to ask what he wanted, he bewitched his voice to translate everything he said into French, then ordering himself a crepe with chocolate and bananas along with a glass of water. The server took the menus from the table and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

He sighed as he looked around at his surroundings, hearing soft music playing in the background and watching as people all walked around. When he looked at a clock, he found it was about six-thirty in the evening. He couldn’t help but find it odd how he was in what the Midgardians called the City of Love, yet love was the one thing he wished he could get off his mind, as it seemed to be the thing causing all his issues lately.

           

Thor frowned as they all got into a helicopter to start the search for the other god. Tony had been able to get his technology to recognize Loki’s magic signature in order to try and track him down. They waited a bit in the vehicle for the computers to locate the trickster, all of them glad that SHIELD hadn’t gotten rid of the tools they’d used during the Battle of New York.

“He’s in Paris. You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tony groaned when the results came up. “Even in this thing, it’ll take about eight hours to get there. If you factor in the time zones, we’ll get there at two-thirty in the morning.”

“We don’t really have much of a choice, though. We can wait a while and leave when it won’t be the middle of the night over there, or we can go now and not waste any time.” Natasha said with a frown, looking around at the group. “Thor, he’s your brother. You decide.”

“If we don’t leave now, I fear he will have already relocated by the time we get there.” Thor said to her with a sigh.

“He can relocate while we’re on our way, though.” Steve pointed out.

“Then we follow the bastard around. Let’s head out now.” Tony said. They all agreed and nodded, closing the doors of the large helicopter and taking off into the air to follow Loki’s signal.

 

Loki thanked the server as his food came out, having conjured up some Euros to pay for the food. He then ate the crepe contently, smiling softly to himself at the taste of the sweet food. When he finished eating, he left the café and walked aimlessly down the sidewalks of the city, thinking to himself about his options. He sighed and eventually grew tired, finding a hotel and getting himself a room for the night. The hotel was nice, he decided as he took the elevator up to his room.

He got up to his floor and walked to his room, letting himself in and yawning a bit. He spent the rest of the night taking a bath before ordering room service and having chocolate covered strawberries while figuring out how the TV worked and watching whatever was on, finding a movie called Titanic. He watched it and ate his strawberries, then found himself crying himself to sleep as the movie ended.

He slept rather peacefully all through the night. Though he found himself dreaming of nothing but himself and Thor behaving like a couple of lovers rather than brothers. They’d kiss each other before bed, falling asleep with their legs tangled together as he’d let Thor wrap his arms around him securely. He slept and dreamt of those odd things, though, until early morning when he heard a knock at his door.

The god groaned and moved to conjure up a green silk dressing robe, having fallen asleep nude. He tied it tightly around his waist, his long hair having been pulled into a tight French braid to keep it from tangling as he slept. Opening the door, he sighed a bit before his eyes widened at the sight of the entirety of the Avengers outside his door. He tried to quickly close it, only to have Thor’s hand shoot out and hold it open as they all walked in.

“What are you doing here? At this hour, no less?” Loki asked testily as they all walked into the room.

“You disappeared so suddenly, brother. We had to make sure we didn’t lose you.” Thor said to him softly, walking with his younger brother over to sit on the bed.

“You would have too. I wasn’t going to put up with Stark’s shit, though.” Loki said, looking over at the billionaire with a frown.

“Speaking of which, he’s the entire reason why we’re in this mess, so I think he owes someone an apology.” Steve said, looking over at him.

Tony sighed and stepped forward to look Loki in the eyes. “I’m sorry I humiliated you like that, Lokes. I’m an asshole, I know.”

Loki blinked a bit and sighed softly. “It’s fine. It’s in the past.”

“Are you kidding me? We came all the way to fucking France for you! Get mad at me. Don’t you dare just brush it off.” Tony said with a frown to him.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at him before shrugging and standing up to get close to Tony. He then balled his fist and punched the shorter man in the face, then bringing his knee up forcefully between the other’s knees. “What I do in the bedchambers is my business, Stark. Don’t ever let me catch you pulling that again.” He growled to him.

“Yeah, okay. Okay, you made that way clearer than I expected you to.”  Tony replied from the floor, his hands on his aching crotch.

“Will you come back with us, then?” Thor asked Loki gently, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“When the sun rises, yes. I’m too tired right now.” Loki replied to him with a small smile, crawling into the bed again.

“Wait, what are we supposed to do while you get your beauty sleep, princess?” Tony asked with a frown.

“That’s hardly my problem. Good night.” Loki replied before burying his face in his pillow and falling asleep again.


	7. Home

Loki woke up when the sun was shining into the room, stretching out a bit as he moved to flip over to his back and sit up.

“Awesome, you’re up. Put some pants on, let’s leave.” Tony said to him, throwing the god his clothes from the previous night. Loki frowned and moved to kick the mortal in the back of his knee, making him lose his balance a bit.

“Unless you’re planning to feed me on the way back, I’m not leaving without a proper breakfast.” He replied stubbornly, moving out of the bed and taking his hair out of the braid, then brushing through it.

“Can you eat fast? Perhaps take something on the way back? I think I saw a donut shop on the way here.” Steve asked him curiously, treating the god a bit more gently than Tony had, as he really didn’t want to be kicked at that moment..

Loki looked up at him and nodded. “I can make that work, yes.” He replied to the other man. He then moved to stand up and get dressed. “I’ll have to check out before hand, though.”

“Of course. How do you have the money, though?” Steve asked curiously as he watched the god pull his shirt on.

Loki looked over at him after having pulled his shirt on. He then held a hand out and showed him as some Euro notes and coins appeared in his hand. “I honestly have no idea how you mortals go around without seidr at your disposal. It seems extremely hard and boring.” He commented before pulling on his boots, the walking over to the door to get the bill.

Thor watched as his brother got ready to leave the hotel, and then walking with them all out of the room when Loki decided he was ready to go. He walked out with his brother and the rest of the team out of the room and down the hallway. He couldn’t say he really minded at all when he felt his brother’s hand gently brush against his own as they walked beside each other down to the lobby of the nice hotel.

Loki walked to the front desk and checked himself out, paying the amount due, before walking out of the building with the rest of the team and down the street with them. “Alright, Captain, where did you see the donut shop?” He asked the blonde curiously.

“Just follow me. I think it was a couple blocks away on rue Legendre. “ Steve replied to him with a small smile, deciding he really didn’t mind the god when he wasn’t extremely angry or trying to kill him and the members of his team. He then led the group to the small shop and into the building and looked up at the menu displayed behind the counter.

They all got about three donuts of some kind along with either juice or coffee.  They then took all the food to go and walked back to where the large helicopter had been landed.

Loki followed them into the helicopter and sat down in one of the seats, starting to eat his food contently while the vehicle began to move up to the skies to go back to New York.

Thor kept close to his brother, eating with him as they flew back to New York gently kicking his shin after a bit, like they’d always used to as children when told to sit still while Odin and Frigga took care of official business.

Loki smiled a bit over at Thor and gently kicked him back as they sat quietly next to each other, just kicking each other back and forth.

“Holy shit, someone say something. It’s too quiet in here.” Tony said after a few minutes, looking around at everyone in the helicopter. “Are you two playing footsie?”

Loki looked over at him after kicking Thor gently in the shin, smiling despite himself. “I have no idea what you’re blathering about, Stark.”

“You’re playing footsie. It’s one of those sickeningly sweet things couples do while on dates or something. They play with each other’s feet. It’s some kinda discreet way of flirting.” Tony explained to the Asgardians, watching as they looked over at each other, rather confusedly.

“No, we were just kicking each other. We always used to do it as children while having to sit quietly at official events.” Thor replied to him with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, whatever you say, point break. I know flirting when I see it.”  Tony replied to him as they flew back to the city where it was currently ten at night the previous day.

Loki kept close to Thor as they walked off the helicopter together, only a few inches of air separating the two of them. “I expect we’ll have to be going home to Asgard soon, yes? What with you being king and all.” He asked after a bit.

“I’m afraid we will, yes. We can either go now or when morning breaks. You can choose, brother.” Thor replied to him.

“I’ll be too tired to function when morning breaks here. It’s best if we depart now.”

“Very well. We’ll say our farewells and depart.”

Loki nodded and moved with Thor to walk over to the group of Midgardians.

“Heading out, Thor?” Steve asked with a small smile to the other blond.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I have a realm to go back to.” Thor replied to them with a nod. “Until we see each other again, I’m afraid this is farewell.”

They nodded and all bid the brothers farewell and a safe journey. They then stepped away as the bright beam of psychedelic light came down around the two of them and pulled them both away from the realm and into their own.

Loki felt his feet hit the ground once again as they arrived in Asgard, looking over at Thor as Heimdall closed the gate, then over at Heimdall. He noticed the gatekeeper shifting a bit, knowing the man had seen what he and Thor had done under the influence of alcohol. He said nothing and moved with Thor to go back to the palace together, noticing that it was high noon in Asgard at that time.

“I assume you’re not looking forward to working again.” He commented, looking over at his brother.

“No, not at all. Though, if you don’t hide yourself away with your books like you always used to and visit me, I might not be too bored.” Thor replied with a small smile to Loki.

“Oh, very well. I won’t hide out too much. Though don’t expect me to abandon my books completely.”

“That would be far too great a sacrifice for you, brother, the entire realm knows it.”

Loki laughed with Thor, smiling over at the blonde. “You know, we ought to o back to Midgard again sometime. It wasn’t too bad.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that brother.” Thor said with a laugh.

“Oh, shut up.” Loki laughed, shoving Thor a bit and earning one in return, making him stumble back and lose his footing at the edge of the Bifrost. His life flashed before his eyes and felt as if his heart stopped beating for a bit. He then felt a hand clamp around his ankle, holding onto him as he dangled. He let out a breath as he was pulled back up onto the rainbow bridge.

“We should probably start being more careful while we’re out here.” Thor said with a sigh, helping his brother to his feet and letting the other calm down from his near-death experience.

“Oh, do you think so?” Loki replied to him sarcastically, keeping close to his brother.

Thor just laughed a bit and patted Loki’s back as they walked back to Asgard. He looked over at Loki and decided he rather liked being with the other man, especially since Loki seemed to be back to the way he was before everything went wrong. He couldn’t exactly place why the sight of his brother smiling seemed to fill him with warmth, though. The blonde made a mental note to see Freya about it later.


	8. Freya the Counselor

They walked back into their home realm together, keeping close together. Loki smiled a bit as they got back to the palace, leaving Thor to go back to ruling the realm.

Thor smiled to his brother before going his own way, sighing a bit. He really wasn’t looking forward to going back to working again. He got to the throne room and took his usual seat in the large throne.

“Welcome back, your majesty. Are you hungry, is there anything we can get you?” One of the servants asked almost immediately.

“I’m not hungry at the moment, really. Please find Freya, though, and bring her here. I need to speak with her.” Thor replied to the servant, who nodded and rushed off to do as he was told.

Thor only had to wait for a few minutes before the goddess walked into the room, smiling to him warmly.

“I was wondering when you’d come to me for help again. It’s not nice to ignore people, you know.” She said teasingly to him, walking up in front of the blonde.

Thor sighed a bit and smiled a bit to the woman. He’d seen her as a second mother all his life, looking up at her. “You remember when I came to you years about Sif, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course. You were a lot lankier back then.” She replied with a smile and a teasing poke to the other’s large bicep.

“Well, I’m going to have to ask you to help me sort out my thoughts and feelings for another once again.” Thor said with a small sigh.

She nodded and grinned, conjuring up a padded chair to lounge in. “Who’s the lady?”

“It’s not a lady this time, Freya. It’s a man.”

“Well, thank the Norns it’s not a horse.” She replied with a roll of her eyes. “Who is it?”

Thor couldn’t help but notice how like Loki the goddess was and smiled a bit at the thought of his dear brother. “Well, um, you know him…”

“I know a lot of people, Thor. Answer the question.” She replied, getting a bit impatient.

“It’s Loki.” Thor finally admitted.

She registered that for a bit and sighed. “Ah, this is more of something your mother would have been better with, bless her soul.”

“You can help, though, yes?” Thor asked a bit worriedly.

“Oh, of course. I’ve known you since the day you came out of the womb. I’ve known your brother since the day he was brought back here and formally declared a prince. I can and will help you. Now, what do you feel for your brother, exactly?”

“Well, he’s always been dear to me, obviously. He’s always been my favorite person in all the Nine Realms.  A day or so ago, he and I got inebriated, though and I ended up lying with him. Since then, he seems to fill me with a sort of warmth whenever we’re together, or he smiles or something like that. I want to always be with him. I want to see him happy for the rest of his days. Gods know he’s suffered enough over the past years.” Thor replied, rambling with a small sigh.

“Wow. You’ve got it bad.” Freya commented to the other man, patting his back. “Do you want me to see how he feels about you?”

“I’d love that.”

She nodded and moved to stand up, hugging Thor gently before making her chair disappear. “I’ll be right back, then.”

The goddess then departed out of the room, walking down to Loki’s chambers easily and knocking on the large door.

Loki looked up, cocking his eyebrow at the sound. It was a rarity to have someone come to his door. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and smiling a bit. “Freya. It’s been too long.” He said, moving to hug his old friend.

“Yes, it has. May I ask you something, Loki?”

“Erm, sure. Come in.” He replied, a bit confused, but letting her into his room.

She smiled and walked in, seating herself on his bed, patting the area of mattress next to her for him to sit. When he did, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing one of them gently. “What do you think about your brother? You’re on good terms with him again, yes?”

Loki blinked at the question. “We’re on good terms, yes. I’d say so. I think he’s oafish, but I’ve always thought that. I love being with him, honestly. He makes me so happy and he makes me feel like maybe I’m not a total monster. He makes me forget my sins and demons.”

She nodded, rubbing his back, then gently kissing his forehead to soothe him. “You’ve never been a monster, sweetheart.” She said softly before leaving him to go back to what he’d been doing.

The goddess smiled and walked back to the throne room to Thor. “Congratulations, you’ve got a brother who loves you as much as you love him. All you have to do now is put the moves on him.” She said happily.

“How do I do that, though?” Thor asked a bit nervously, biting his bottom lip as he tried to think of ways to woo the other man.

“He’s your brother, you know what he likes. Don’t do something cliché, though. Get creative.” She replied with a small smile to him. “Trust me, it won’t be that hard.”


	9. Secret Admirer

Thor spent the day trying to think of ways he could get Loki’s attention and, perhaps, even woo him. He sighed, knowing Freya had been right in saying that he knew more about the other god than anyone else. He stood up and put on his cloak, moving to leave the palace and go down to the marketplace. He decided that a good way to get the other man thinking about him would be through gifts. Plus, he hadn’t been able to get his baby brother anything for years, so he felt he’d better, at least to welcome him back to the realm.

He walked through the marketplace, trying to think of things Loki would like. He sighed a bit as he began to brainstorm, knowing Loki had spent his years with him and with their mother. He knew how much pride the other man took in his appearance, how he tended to toggle between wanting to be a woman and a man. So, he got him a jar of bath salts that smelled like lavender. He then bought the other a new book of spells. As he got back to the palace, he got a few roses from the garden, then a couple cream puffs from the kitchens, remembering how many times he and his brother had tried to steal some as boys.

He smiled a bit down at the group of gifts, hoping his brother would like them. He set them all down in front of the other’s door, knocked on it, then dashed away to hide around a corner, to see Loki’s expression when he got the gifts.

Loki frowned and groaned when he heard the knock; setting down the book he’d been engrossed in. He walked over to the door and opened it, sighing when he saw there was no one there. He looked around for the culprit, not finding anyone. He then looked down at all the gifts on the floor, his eyes widening. He smiled a bit as he picked them all up, smelling the roses. He smiled as he retreated back into his room.

“It seems I have a secret admirer…. Who could it be, though?” he murmured to himself as he conjured up a vase and water for the roses. He then moved to smell the salts, smiling at the scent of lavender. He took the jar and set it down by his bathtub. He came back to the book and cream puff, eating the pastry happily while he opened the book and began paging through it. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the multiple spells he’d never seen or tried before, the thought of being able to learn something new appealing to him.

Thor smiled as he watched Loki take the presents, seemingly happily. He’d done well. Now all he had to do was get Loki to court him. He went back to the throne room and began to brainstorm ways of doing that. He then called a servant to get him some parchment and ink, smiling and thanking them when they came back with the items for him. He took them and began writing a short letter to Loki, an invitation to meet him by the front doors of the palace after dinner that night so they could go dancing together. He didn’t sign it at all, though. He then moved to place it at Loki’s door. Again, he knocked on the door, and then ran away quickly.

Loki had just finished eating his cream puff when he heard the knock again. He moved to open the door, once again finding that there was no one there. He looked down at the ground and picked up the letter, seeing that the ink was still a bit wet, noting that the letter was recently written. He then read through it and smiled happily. He’d never had anyone admire him from afar before, having only ever heard stories about secret admirers from other goddesses. He knew for a fact that he’d go. He had to. He checked the time and moved to start looking through his wardrobe for clothes good enough to go out in. He pushed away anything leather; his eyes landing on some satin robes he’d been told framed him nicely. He smiled and decided on it, then moving to take a bath, using the lavender salts. He bathed himself carefully, making sure there wasn’t any dirt on him and that he had the scent of the salts left on his skin.

He smiled and got out of the tub when he was ready, drying himself off and padding back over to his bed. He then smirked a bit, donning rather delicate undergarments, just in case. He then put on the robes and used magic to dry his hair, leaving it in neat, soft ringlets. He made sure he looked perfect in his mirror, smiling when he found that he did, his milky skin perfectly clear and void of any blemishes, his green eyes especially vibrant from the color of the robes.

He took the invitation just in case, then walked down to get himself some dinner, though he could hardly think of eating at all.

“Ooh, what’s got you so happy and dressed nicely?” Freya asked him as he took a seat nest to her, handing her the invitation.

“Read and weep, Freya. I’m going out tonight.” Loki said to her with a smile, taking some rolls and potatoes for himself.

“Oh, good for you. I hope you and the mystery admirer have a good time, then.” She replied with a smile to him, patting his back as they both began to eat.

Dinner passed by painfully slowly, though Loki was ecstatic when it ended. He made Freya look him over, the goddess reassuring him that he was just as flawless as he’d been when he came with a laugh.

He then smiled, clutching onto the invitation as he walked out of the dining hall, then through the palace to the front doors. He couldn’t help but feel extremely confused, though, when he saw Thor.

Thor looked over at his brother and immediately gave him a wide, warm grin. “You look exquisite, brother.” He said to the other man as he came closer.

“Thor, spare me the sweet words. Tell me now if this is a joke, because I don’t think I’d be able to take it if it were.” Loki replied with a frown to the other man.

“Jokes and tricks are your forte, Loki, not mine. You know I’ve never been able to fool you.” Thor replied with a small smile to the other man, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Loki was a bit shocked at that, but smiled to the other man in return after registering that the invitation and gifts had all been genuine. “In that case, let’s go.” He replied to the other man, letting Thor wrap and arm around his waist and walk out with him into the town.

They got to the building and Thor handed the man at the door the tickets for the two of them. Loki smiled and walked in with Thor, taking his hand when he’d offered it to him and beginning to waltz with him happily.

Thor smiled as they danced for hours, until they were slowly, peacefully swaying together to the music, one of his hands at the small of the other’s back and the other holding his hand. “Loki, why don’t we head back?” he asked softly to the other man.

Loki nodded, completely tired. He kept close to Thor as they walked out together, ending their outing. “Thank you for the gifts, by the way. They were lovely.” He said softly to the other man.

“It was no problem, Loki. I’d gladly shower you with gifts whenever you wish me to.” Thor replied with a smile to the raven-haired man. “Loki, if it pleases you, I’d be honored to start courting you.”

Loki looked up at Thor and smiled, nodding. “It pleases me.” He replied with a small smile, resting his head on the other’s shoulder lovingly as they walked together.

Thor smiled happily at that, kissing the other’s forehead and making a mental promise to be the best suitor Loki could ever ask for, and to chase away whatever demons still plagued him.


	10. More Complications

Loki walked with Thor back to the palace and to his bedchambers. He smiled gently to the blonde man and moved to kiss his lips gently. “Goodnight, Thor. I’ll see you in the morn.”

“Goodnight, Loki. Sleep well.” Thor replied with a soft smile to the other, kissing his forehead softly before leaving to go back to his own bedchambers. He couldn’t help but smile a bit, rather glad everything had gone well that night.

Loki stripped off his robes and pulled on his nightclothes, going to bed and yawning tiredly. He slept easily through the night. Instead of the usual nightmares he had, he dreamt about himself and Thor, living together happily all throughout eternity. He smiled a bit at the thought of it through his sleep, cuddling into his pillows and blankets.

Thor slept just as peacefully, dreaming of nothing but Loki and him spending their days together happily, never having to worry about a thing.

If only that bliss had lasted a bit longer.

Loki slept peacefully, only waking when he felt something that felt like ice clamp over his mouth, his entire body turning blue almost instantly at the chill. He frowned and thrashed around, trying to free himself from the cold grip as he was lifted off the bed, his feet not being able to touch the ground. He watched as his captor opened a portal in front of them, stepped through, and closed it, landing them in the icy palace of Jotunheim.

“My apologies, prince Loki. We knew you wouldn’t come on your own free will.” The Jotun said to him as he set the smaller down on the cold ground.

“Of course I wouldn’t! I was perfectly happy in Asgard.” Loki replied testily, frowning at the taller Jotun.

“Your brothers, Byleistr and Helblindi have been slain in battle, prince. You are the last and only heir to the throne of Jotunheim and King Laufey is on his deathbed.” The other explained to him as he was surrounded by a bunch of other servants, measuring him and murmuring in their native Jotun.

“I really don’t get a choice in this, do I?” Loki asked with a small frown as he felt the giantesses’ hands taking his measurements.

“I’m afraid you do not, prince.” The only servant who spoke the Common Tongue replied to him.

Loki sighed; figuring that must have been what Thor had felt like when he’d been practically forced to take the throne. He figured he’d figure things out later, knowing he really couldn’t leave the realm at the moment in time.

He was lead off to his new bedchambers for the rest of the night, though he found that he couldn’t sleep at all, just sitting in the bed there that was really more of a nest of blankets and cushions.  He sighed and moved to conjure up some paper and a quill with ink, writing a letter to Thor to tell him not to panic or start a war or anything. He wrote that he was perfectly fine and they’d figure things out later. For now, he had to get everything in line so he’d be ready to become king after Laufey’s funeral.

He sighed when he finished the letter, using magic to send it to the blonde man, along with a rose.

Thor found the note and flower at the foot of his bed as he awoke the next morning. He smiled a bit as he recognized his brother’s penmanship, opening the letter. He read it, his smile fading as he realized his brother had been taken and he hadn’t even been able to protect him. He suddenly found that he felt absolutely terrible.

The blonde didn’t think at all as he moved to clothe himself in warm furs and boots, walking out to the Bifrost in the early morning.

“Heimdall, I need to go to Jotunheim.” He said plainly to the gatekeeper, who nodded to him and promptly opened the gate for him.

A couple servants had come into Loki’s room the next morning, moving to help him get dressed into the traditional Jotun clothes that draped around his waist and hips, leaving his chest and torso bare. Another servant moved to start braiding Loki’s hair, weaving green and read jewels into it intricately, then putting golden bands around his wrists and upper arms, then his ankles.

He was then lead out of the room and met the servant who’d brought him there outside the dining hall for breakfast.

“I must say sir, you truly look like a worthy king.” The servant said to him as they walked together into the dining hall that was filled with other Jotun dignitaries.

“Are you implying I didn’t yesterday?” Loki asked him with a cock of his eyebrow.

“Well, no, of course not, sir. It’s just, you look far more Jotun now.”

Loki nodded and sighed. “I suppose I do.”

“I figure it is my duty to tell you, your father passed away last night. The funeral shall be this evening and your coronation will be tomorrow morning. My name is Svivor, sir, and I’ll be the one to help you learn our language and get settled here.”

Loki sighed and looked up at Svivor. “How long have you been building up to drop that bomb on me?”

“A while now, sir.”

Loki sighed and chuckled softly. “Well, at least you’re an honest man.” He said as he moved to sit down at the long table, smoothing his garments underneath him.

Svivor couldn’t help but smile softly at that and sat down beside the smaller man, eating with him contently and handing him a small basket of what looked to be colored ice crystals.

Loki looked down at them and took a couple into his hand, letting them fall into his mouth. His eyes widened, as they seemed to melt instantly and fill his mouth with a sweet, fruity juice. He took even more and set them on his plate.

Svivor smiled a bit at the soon-to-be king, glad he didn’t seem too opposed to his fate. He turned around as another servant, who whispered something into his ear, tapped him on the shoulder. He then turned back to Loki. “My prince, Thor Odinson of Asgard is requesting your audience.” He whispered.

Loki sighed and nodded, finishing his food. “Let him meet me in the throne room.” He replied, the other servant running off to deal with Thor. “Svivor, you need to show me where the throne room is.” He said to the taller Jotun, who just nodded and laughed a bit, leading Loki away.


	11. Visitor

Loki took a mental note of where he was going and how to get there. When Svivor finally stopped, they stood in front of a pair of large icy doors. He straightened himself out, suddenly extremely nervous. He knew Thor had never seen him in his Jotun form before, remembering all the games of Aesir and Jotuns they’d played as children, fighting with wooden swords while running through the palace.

Loki took a deep breath and smoothed over his face, stubbornly refusing to let any nervousness show on his features. He couldn’t keep them from his mind, though, and found himself wondering if Thor knew he was Jotun at all. Well, he’d definitely know soon, he figured.

The doors opened and he heard one of the guards announce his presence in native Jotun. Thor was in front of the empty throne, kneeling respectfully. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the soft sounds of his bare feet padding across the floor as he walked to Thor, then past him to the throne, taking his seat in it comfortably, his legs spread casually.

Thor looked up at the other and was caught by surprise at how he looked. Of course, he’d seen plenty of Jotuns before, though it was always in the heat of battle. Therefore, he couldn’t help but see them as horrid and, quite frankly, odd looking. Though, when he stopped and took the time to look up at Loki, he couldn’t help but find him rather beautiful and exotic. He wasn’t used to seeing his brother with cloth wrapped around his waist almost like a skirt or with blue skin that seemed to glow with the oil that had been rubbed onto it.  He smiled a bit at the sight of the other man, the red and blue jewels in his hair seeming to dance in the light.

Loki looked down at Thor as he sat in the throne. He sighed and gave a soft smile to the other man. “I suppose this isn’t exactly where we imagined meeting again.” He said, finally breaking the silence.

Thor gave a soft smile in return and laughed a bit. “I’ll admit, it is all rather a shock.” He replied with a nod.

Loki smiled to the other man with a small laugh as well. “I’m glad you haven’t fainted yet, honestly.” He replied with a small smile to him.

Thor chuckled a bit, growing comfortable around the other man and moving closer to him, moving to gently take the other’s cold hand.

Loki frowned a bit, remembering how he’d seen Jotun skin burn Aesir skin. When he felt Thor’s hand take his own, he couldn’t help but notice how warm it was, almost hot. It stung him a bit, and steams rose from the contact between their skins, but that was all. He let out a sigh of relief and moved to stand up to wrap his arms around Thor tightly, hugging him close.

Thor smiled as he felt the cold arms wrap around him tightly, doing the same in return and just holding Loki close to himself.

“How are we going to make this work? You’re king of Asgard, I’m king of Jotunheim. We won’t be able to see each other as much anymore.” Loki asked with a frown, holding on to the other man.

“I know. We’ll work something out, Loki, never you fear.” Thor replied to the other man, kissing his cheeks gently and holding him close to himself and rubbing his bare back. “If it’s alright with you, perhaps I could stay the night here. It would give us more time to work everything out.”

Loki nodded to him, burying his head into the crook of the larger man’s neck. “Stay as long as you need.” He replied softly to the other man, not really liking the feeling of being all alone in the new and unfamiliar realm.

Thor nodded and smiled to Loki. “Why don’t we go for a walk around the palace, then? We can call it an adventure, like the ones we used to go on as children.” He said with a smile to the other man happily.

Loki nodded again and pulled away, though taking Thor’s hand in his own and moving to walk with him out of the room. He told Svivor to leave them alone as they left the room, walking out with Thor to walk through the palace and explore the place.

“This palace is far grander than I thought it would be.” Thor said softly as they wandered the halls together, looking at the carvings in the ice on the walls and the high, vaulted ceilings.

“It is rather beautiful, yes. You’ll have to tell your subjects they were wrong about us, then.” Loki replied with a small smirk to the other man.

Thor smiled, knowing how everyone in Asgard thought of Jotunheim as a barbaric, horrid society. “I shall have to, yes. If it makes any difference, you look beautiful in this form. They’re taking rather good care of you, Loki.”

Loki looked over at Thor, flushing a bit, his cheeks turning purple. “Well, thank you.” He replied to the other man before falling silent, an awkward quiet between the two of them.

Thor looked over at the other man and smiled a bit, admiring him yet again. He loved the way the jewels sparkled in his hair, how his skin turned purple as he flushed, how the gold jewelry seemed to stand out against his skin. He was radiant and he wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anything or anyone.

Loki lead Thor to his quarters, letting him inside the large room, showing him it all.

Thor smiled a bit at the sight of the ornate room, and the sort of next on the floor of cushions and furs and pillows. He couldn’t help but imagine Loki in that nest of a bed, his cheeks flushed purple with lust as his slightly sweaty skin shined in the moonlight as he made love to the other man. The god couldn’t help but shift a bit at the thought of the other mewling out his name with absolute bliss and ecstasy, feeling as his pants seemed to grow tighter.

Loki didn’t notice, just looking around the room and happily telling Thor how Svivor would be teaching him to speak Jotun and everything he’d need to know to become king. “Ah, I ought to tell you, my coronation is tomorrow. Laufey’s funeral will be tonight.”

Thor looked over at him, snapping out of his little trance at that. “Ah. I’ll stay to watch you become king, then, my love.” He replied, gently setting a hand on Loki’s cool back.

Loki nodded and smiled a bit to the other man, kissing his cheek gently. “It’s going to be interesting to see how this all works out, really.” He said, more to himself than anything.


	12. Coronation Day

Loki wanted nothing more than to spend his time with Thor, though he’d been whisked away in the afternoon to get ready for the funeral service. He was dressed in dark clothes, a long black cloak draped around his shoulders easily. He sighed a bit as he was readied for the service through the rest of the afternoon to the evening, having to miss dinner.

When the sunset down behind the horizon of the icy realm, everything seemed to grow quiet and eerie. The Jotuns who could all filed out of their icy homes and congregated down by the palace. Svivor led Loki out to the burial area; the prince noting how somber the air was that night.  He sighed a bit when they got there, standing at the head of the group, next to a taller Jotun with a rather large book. Loki figured he must be a priest of some sort.

The service began as the priest’s voice rang out through the crowd in native Jotun. Svivor interpreted what the other was saying into Loki’s ear softly. The smaller Jotun paid attention to the service as it went on, understanding the few words he’d been taught in the language.

“May the ancestors of old watch over you as you make your journey to join them in the peaceful fields of snow.” Svivor said into the other’s ear, his hand rested gently on the prince’s shoulder.

The service went well into the night until they finally buried the large body of the late king. Everyone was then given small, lit candles as they walked home in perfect silence. Svivor instructed Loki to set the little candle on a ledge outside the palace to burn through the rest of the night. They then walked back into the large, icy palace together. They parted ways for the night and Loki returned to his quarters, falling asleep easily.

Some servants shaking his shoulder early the next morning woke him up. Almost immediately, they gave him some food for breakfast as they helped to strip him out of his nightclothes and bathe him in ice water, making sure he was perfectly clean. Once finished with the bath, they pulled him out and rubbed scented oils all over his nude body, making his cobalt skin glow.

Loki finished eating as they dressed him in rather elaborate and ornate clothes, putting gold jewelry on his arms and legs and in his hair They then set a silver circlet around his head that seemed like a ring of snowflakes around his head.

Svivor let himself into the room after knocking smiling a bit at the sight of the other man. “I must say, you look wonderful, sir.”

Loki looked over at him and sighed a bit, smiling softly at him. “I’m sure I do.” He replied shortly. He really didn’t want to be responsible for an entire realm; he didn’t want that icy throne or the title of King of Jotunheim. He’d figured that, what he really wanted was freedom. He wanted to run through fields or turn himself into a bird just to soar with them without anyone telling him not to. He wanted to be able to stay with Thor to feel the blonde’s love forever and ever, without having to be separated from him in a totally different realm.

Even so, it was his duty. He wondered when he’d gone so soft and weak as he realized he simply couldn’t let the civilians of Jotunheim suffer through anarchy as they tried to stabilize their government and put someone on the throne. He had to keep the peace and be their king.

He sighed, remembering the days when he’d been known as the silver-tongued boy, Frigga’s young sorcerer. He didn’t protest, though, when he was lead from the room to go down to the throne room for the coronation ceremony.

Through the thick doors, he could hear what sounded like the entire realm chattering happily inside. Everything seemed to suddenly go silent on the drop of a dime, though, and he heard a drums and celebratory music fill the large halls, a choir singing some sort of Jotun chant. It was then when the large doors opened for him, and all the Jotuns in the room simultaneously went down to their knees for him. He couldn’t help but smile, noting that he’d finally got people to kneel down to him without the use of any force. He glanced around, his eyes landing on Thor as the blonde knelt to him as well.

He couldn’t help but feel his heart soar as he realized that through this he was finally getting out of his brother’s and father’s shadows and taking his place in the sun. He smiled softly as he made it up to the priest, kneeling down before him as the other read off some Jotun scriptures. He was told to stand, the word he understood. As he did as he was told as he was told, some servants came forward with a large green cloak that was long enough to have a train that went about six feet behind him. They fastened it around him gently, another presenting him with large golden scepter. He took it and turned around to face the people, taking his vows to protect the realm in Jotun, just as Svivor had taught him to.

When it was all done, he smiled softly as he had his circlet taken off and replaced with a larger silver crown that rather resembled icicles with rubies all around. He was then introduced to the crowd as their new king, and the audience all seemed to burst into happy applause, the joy filling the room as the music began again.

He walked out with the servants, letting Thor walk out with him, keeping close to the other man happily as they moved to go down to the feast and celebrations that would follow.

“You look amazing, by the way.” Thor said to him with a small smile as they walked out together, taking the cold hand in his own and laughing at the steam that rose up between the two of them. He had to admit, he didn’t think he’d seen Loki so happy since that day years ago when Odin had bragged about him as his ‘clever and cunning Loki’ when he’d come up with the plan to get a wall around Asgard. He was more than happy to see the other so gleeful once again.

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad either.” Loki replied with a smile to Thor, keeping close to him as they walked to the dining hall for the feast, the rest of the audience following after him to the room.

Loki decided that, though he’d originally been reluctant to take his place as king, it did feel wonderful to have so many people love him so immediately. He made a silent vow to keep that happy peace through the realm as much as he could, since it felt so wonderful to be at kin with his people like that.

He looked over at Thor and even their imminent parting couldn’t keep his heart from soaring. He knew they’d somehow figure something out. He didn’t know what, yet, but somehow he knew the Norns had finally begun to smile down on him, helping him along to his redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if anyone hasn't heard the myth about Loki and Sva∂ilfari and Sleipnir and the wall, you can find it here! ---> http://www.pantheon.org/articles/s/sleipnir.html


	13. A New Chapter

Almost a year passed with both the gods ruling in their separate realms. It had been a year of absolute peace for both Asgard and Jotunheim. The only issues that had come were internal and about little things that didn’t matter too much.

Loki had learned to speak Jotun fluently and easily and everything was going perfectly. That was, until someone brought up the fact that he’d need to be married soon, according to Jotun tradition. That brought about a lot of discussion.

Loki sighed as he sat in his icy throne during a meeting of a council of representatives from around the realm, all of them supporting different areas of thought throughout the common people.

“Tradition clearly states that a king or queen of Jotunheim must not go unmarried and must bear heirs. It’s their duty to keep the dynasty continuing. My party says that our king ought to have an arranged marriage.” One man argued.

“That tradition was coined centuries ago. It is a new age now and our king ought to have the right to marry the one he loves like the rest of us.” Another replied stubbornly.

Loki did all in his power not to rub his temples and groan aloud at the banter that seemed to continue on for hours. “Just out of curiosity, do I get a say in any of this? Because, if I remember right, I did have a man I’ve been courting for a good year now. Not to mention the fact that he’s taken me to bed multiple times now.” He said irritably.

They all looked over at him and blinked. They then looked over at one another and seemed to come to a silent consensus.

“Your Grace, to compromise and let you marry for love while holding true to the tradition, how would it be if you married mister Thor Odinson within the month?” One of them suggested with a hopeful smile.

Loki blinked at that, in shock. He’d never exactly thought about taking the next step with Thor, though he should have known they’d end up either getting married or ending their courtship.

“I suppose that could work. It would take quite a bit of work to be wed in a month, though. Are you positive it’s even possible?” Loki allowed with a small sigh.

“Of course it is. You just have to send for your beloved and tell him the plan.” One of the ambassadors replied with a nod and a smile.

Loki nodded and sighed a bit. “I suppose I have no other choice. Meeting adjourned, then.” He replied to them before calling a servant to bring him ink, a quill, and a roll of parchment. He wrote the letter to Thor explaining their current situation and bidding him to come as soon as possible. Using his magic, he sent the letter to Asgard to wherever Thor was at the moment.

The blonde wasn’t quite as busy as his lover and was able to read the letter as soon as he’d received it. He sighed and smiled a bit, moving to pack some clothes and leaving through the Bifrost to arrive in Jotunheim easily. The god had long since memorized the route to the large icy palace, the guards having grown used to seeing him and letting him in right away.

He smiled as he walked to the throne room, letting himself and looking over at Loki in the elegant, ice throne. He’d always rather liked how Loki looked in that throne, all dressed in Jotun clothes, his hair having grown to fall to his chest, so they’d braided it.

“My love, you look exquisite. You know I love seeing you and visiting you, but I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a request so urgent from you.” Thor said to Loki as he drew closer to the other, kissing his lips gently.

“No, I suppose you haven’t. It’s come to my attention that my people want me to wed soon.” Loki replied with a small smile to his lover.

“Oh? I suppose that is rather urgent. Are you meaning to ask me something, Loki?” Thor asked with a smirk to the other.

Loki sighed and looked up as the servants all silently left the room, leaving the pair alone. “Thor Odinson, I’d be honored to marry you. I’d like to know if you feel the same.”

Thor smiled to Loki and moved to kiss the other’s cool lips. “I thought you’d never ask.” He replied, pulling a ring from his pocket and slipping it onto the other’s finger. “Now it’s official.”

Loki blinked and looked down at the ring, his red eyes widening. “Mother’s ring?” he asked in disbelief as he looked down at it.

“Yes. Mother and Father were deeply in love for centuries, so I figured it would be good luck for the two of us.” Thor replied with a smile to the other man happily, smiling even wider as the other stood from the throne and hugged him tightly.

“I love you, Thor. I always have and I always will.” Loki said softly as he kept close to the blonde.

“I’ve always loved you, too, Loki. I’m glad to see you’re better now.”

Loki looked over at him and cocked his head. “Better?”

“You’re more yourself. You were never truly you after you fell off the Bifrost. Now you are. I’m glad.” Thor explained.

Loki smiled and moved to kiss Thor deeply and happily, his arms wrapping around the other’s neck tightly.

 

The Jotuns and Aesir took the news of the marriage and merger of the realms rather well. They all seemed to welcome the promise of peace for their realms. It hadn’t exactly been that long of an engagement, only about six months. When it finally came time for the wedding day, the ceremony was held in Asgard in the dead of winter.

Loki smiled softly as Svivor and some other servants helped to dress him in white robes with a train that traveled far out behind him. His hair had been braided with gold and green ribbons woven into it. He smiled as he was readied for the ceremony, then lead to the large main hall where it would take place. He met Thor outside the doors to the main hall, taking the other’s hand gently, and then walking into the room and down the center aisle with him, the Jotuns and Aesir all intermingled in the crowd. Thor smiled at the Avengers plus Fury, Darcy, and Jane standing in the front at waving to him. He then turned his gaze back to Freya standing at the end of the aisle.

She smiled to them happily and gently, the goddess moving to turn the couple to face each other, holding each other’s right hand easily. She then took the handfasting ribbons and recited the scriptures for the wedding as she wrapped the ribbons around their joined hands.

“I, Loki Laufeyson, take thee, Thor Odinson, to be my wedded husband till death us depart, and thereto I plight thee my troth.” Loki recited to Thor with a small smile.

“I, Thor Odinson, take thee, Loki Laufeyson, to be my wedded husband till death us depart, and thereto I plight thee my troth.” Thor replied to Loki, a wide grin on his face. They then exchanged rings, Thor going through with the tradition of presenting Loki with a small, black kitten with a green bow wrapped around it’s neck.

Loki grinned as he took the cat, holding it close as it mewed and looked up at him happily, licking his cheek. Loki laughed happily and kissed Thor’s cheek lovingly, walking with him to go down to the dining hall for the feast following the ceremony.

“Do you see that cottage there, my darling?” Thor asked as they passed a window, pointing to a house that wasn’t too large or too small.

“What of it, darling?” Loki asked curiously, looking over at the cottage.

“That will be where we’ll be spending our honeymoon.” Thor said happily to the other as he continued the walk to the dining hall with him to drink mead, make merry, and celebrate their union.

“It looks perfect.” Loki replied as he walked next to the other happily. He couldn’t help but see ghostlike images of himself and Thor running down that exact same hallway as boys, giggling and playing together.

He sighed softly as he remembered how they’d drawn apart as time went on. Those times were gone, now, though. It was time to start a new chapter with the blonde. He smiled a bit, knowing he had no regrets, as everything that had happened brought him to that moment. And, in that moment, he couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's the end! Thank you all so, so, so much for all the support on this story, it's been great and you're all amazing! Also, I'm super sorry this took so long. I've been swamped with schoolwork. Again, thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
